Evil Binds and Family Ties
by ChrisBianca
Summary: Set in and around “It’s A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World.” Chris dies, he vanishes, the end. Yeah right. Not in this story. Continue the saga with my story. Please read and review. It’s been a while, be nice, please.
1. Getting To Know What Is To Be

**Evil Binds and Family Ties**

A/N: Set in and around It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World. As you know in all of my stories, Chris is a time-traveler. Well to set the evil world off from the good one the time-traveler, the time-traveler helper, the time-villain and the time-villain helper has to enter the world together to live or should I say inhabit the world to never leave and never die.

**_Chapter 1 - Getting To Know What Is To Be._**

_Wyatt's office_

Wyatt is sitting at a desk when Evelyn walks in the room.

Evelyn - Wyatt we need to find out what is going on. People are dropping out of the world.

Wyatt - I know what is going on Evelyn. Chris is saving me and we are being put into the dead world.

Evelyn - What?

Wyatt - When Chris saves me our world will be sealed off.

Evelyn - Who will be there?

Wyatt - That would be the one's that started and the ones that stopped it.

Evelyn - So who is that?

Wyatt - Me, you, Chris and Bianca.

Evelyn - Is that all?

Wyatt - I think. This will be the first time that it has ever happened, so I don't know.

Evelyn - What do you mean 'ever' in your life or a time-traveler's life?

Wyatt - Both. I am the only one that has ever been saved in a time-villain's life. That is because I am the only one that was a human.

Evelyn - What?

Wyatt - Yes. See the time-villains are almost always something, not a person. I was the first that was a human.

Evelyn - That is so weird.

Wyatt - Yes but we have a problem. We are going to be sealed off from the rest of the world today.

Evelyn - How do you know?

Wyatt - Because I know that my time-traveler is coming home today.

Evelyn - How?

Wyatt - I remember Chris getting stabbed today and I can feel the need to kill my time-traveler, but I won't be able to.

Evelyn - Chris is coming home?

Wyatt - Yes and the world will be sealed off for a lifetime.

Evelyn - What?

Wyatt - Yes it will be gone forever. We will live forever.

Evelyn - But what about Molly and Wyatt Jr.?

Wyatt - I don't know. I would think that they would go to the one's that are 'good'.

Evelyn - When… Do you know when he coming?

Wyatt - Sometime today.

Evelyn - Then, I'm going to go spend some time with Molly and Wyatt Jr.

Wyatt - Tell them I… I love them.

Evelyn - Why don't you tell them yourself?

Agreeing, Wyatt and Evelyn walk down the corridor as a couple.

_2004 - Manor - Piper's Room_

Leo - running in the room, afraid he's to late - Chris?

Chris - weakly - Hey…

Leo - Hey… I'm here now, ok… I'm here, I'm here, you can hold on, ok, hold on. - Chris looks at him in a "I want to, but can't" way - Don't give up, ok…

Chris - thinking of something to say, with so many things he wants to say, but he knows what the topic has to be - You either…

Leo - with Chris' breathing slowing down, he knows what he was doing: giving up - No, no, no, please… no, please no…

Knowing he's gone, Leo lays his head upon his son's shoulder, for a moment of mourning. But his moment is interrupted by Chris's body becoming see though, and no longer corporal, before Leo has a chance to react, Chris body fades out, leaving the heartbroken father alone with his ex-sister-in-law and a gaping hole never to be filled again.

In the Hell World, Chris enters in the manor and looks around.

Chris - Well I will be getting to know what is to be, soon.

He collapses.

_End of Chapter 1 - Getting To Know What Is To Be._

Apology: Sorry fans, not that I have that many. (lol.) I was on a bit of a halt there. I know, I know. "A bit" is an understatement, but I have my reasons. All you really need to know is I'm back. For how long, well, your guess is as good as mine. (lol.)


	2. To Tell The Truth Or Not To Tell The

_**Chapter 2 - To Tell The Truth Or Not To Tell The Truth**_

Sealed World

Chris opens his eyes, only to see his mother's bedroom still, but something is different. This bedroom is now cleaner. It looks like it has had someone sleeping in it. The room is more like a couple's room. The most evidence of all is the pictures of the family. HIS family. He smells the sweet aroma of his mother's famous chicken, browning in the oven. And he can hear laughter coming from where he knew the rooms of the smaller children was located at.

Chris - I'm home.

He spoke to the air, as he became curious as to who the other laughter was. He recognized Alice's, Penny's, Roxie's, Taylor's, Bel's, Molly's and his darling daughter Piper Lynn's laughter, but he did not recognize the others. His curiosity getting the better of him, he got up from the bed, his wound healed, and walked down the stairs. Before he made it all the way to the base floor, he spoke.

Chris - Remember, curiosity killed the cat.

Taking a deep breath, he rounded the corner to come face to face with his mom and a piping hot pan full of freshly baked rolls.

Piper - Chris, watch it kiddo. You don't want to hurt yourself, do you?

Hugging his mom, despite the hot pan, Chris just held on for dear life, saying things only a son who hadn't seen his mother in 9 years would say.

Piper - I know sweetie. I know. It's good to have you back. You've been asleep for quite some time. A good 2 hours, that's a lot for you. Are you ok? Do you need your dad to have a look at you?

Chris - No, mom. I was just probably tired, that's all. With everything that was happening in the past, then Gideon's curse, it took a lot outta me.

Piper - still holding him with one arm, but laying the rolls down with the other so she could completely hold her baby - Shh, it's ok. I know sweetie. I know. It's over, that world is gone. Now it's a new one, but we're in the old one.

Chris - I know why I'm here… but why are you?

Piper - I will tell you, as soon as we find out ourselves. Wyatt doesn't know why we all came here, but he has logic to find out.

Chris - thinking - Well, I… I believe it has to do with the fact that my family sent me back. The hell world traps everyone that was the reason of the world's condition; the ones who stopped it and the ones who helped execute it.

Piper - considering - That could be the reason.

Chris - So, who's here?

Piper - The family from dad to the youngest grandchild. The leaders of the Resistance 1. And the family's boyfriends/girlfriends. We really don't know why they came.

Chris - Was it the TTs in the family's boy/girlfriends?

Piper - Yes. The other's where here before, so they helped get you to the past.

Chris - Well, who has boy/girlfriends?

Piper - On P.'s, Patricia. On mine, everyone but Taylor and the new additions. On Phoebe's Mel. One Paige's Melody.

Chris - Ok, Patricia was dating Eric, Prudence was dating Frank, Melinda was interested in a guy, Chastity had a hundred, Prue was dating Kevin; but she wasn't mentioned, Mel was dating Steve, wasn't much surprised on that one, they've been dating as long as me and Bianca has; and Melody, by my memory changes, she wasn't dating anyone.

Piper - Well, you were right about Patricia, Prudence and Melinda was 'interested' in Ralph. Chastity has, thank god, settled down with a nice guy, Drew Gregory. Kevin died the most painful death alive, Mel and Steve was joined at the hip, Melody wasn't dating anyone when you left, by memory changes, but now she's dating Danny McGowan.

Chris - What do you mean Kevin died the most painful death alive? Who stabbed him with a devils cure athame… blessed aren't much better.

Piper - I'm sorry sweetie, but Kevin didn't die of a devils cure athame. He died by Wyatt's hands. Bare hands…

Chris - Just tell me mom.

Piper - Do you want me to tell you the truth or not. I fill like Shakespeare. To Tell The Truth Or Not To Tell The Truth, that is the question.

Chris - Come on I can handle it.

Piper - Sweetie, Prue was… Prue was - slowly - sexually insulted.

Chris - pain filled - What?

Piper - Yes, she was raped. So Wyatt killed him. He later told us Kevin worked for the Alliance, so that's another reason Wyatt felt responsible. He was told to 'get close to us,' and he did. If he got any closer to Prue, he would've been her Siamese twin, no joke.

Chris - serious - Can I bring him here so I can kill him again, again and again. All the painful deaths that I can think of?

Piper - Prue says that he might have got her but she got Grace. She got a better thing.

Chris - Who is Grace?

Piper - Her daughter that Kevin gave her because of that rape.

Chris - Who else has kids?

Piper - Well we have a lot more kids know.

Chris - How many?

Piper - Well we have: Patricia Louise and her boyfriend Eric Jeddah Krause, Andy Joe Jr., Melissa Kate, Mickie Jordan, Mickey Portland, April Daisy, Anna "Ann" Marie, Annie Fay, Alice Jo, Penney Jolene, Alan Baker, Teddy Kyle, Tiffiney Maryann and Tracey Karen Trudeau, Wyatt Matthew and his **wife** Evelyn Miranda DeWipater-Perry-Wyatt-Halliwell, Christopher Perry-Victor No-Demon-Hunting Halliwell-Wyatt and your girlfriend Bianca Marie DeWipater-Perry, Lucy Kay, John Wayne, Forest "Chase" and his **wife** Olivia Danielle Combs-Wyatt, Prudence Joyce and her boyfriend Frank Jacob Fuller, Melinda Rose and her boyfriend Ralph Kyle Milano, Chastity Tina and her boyfriend Drew James Gregory, Taylor Lue, Kathey Nora, Leo Del Wyatt Jr. Collin Dave and Courtney Gale Tuner, Prudence "Prue" Katrina Halliwell-Tuner, Melinda "Mel" Nicole and her boyfriend Steve Joseph Spelling, Cole Ralph Jr., Finely "Fin" Ray, Phoebe "Pheebs" Lue, Charlotte Janet, Brianna Becky, Bel Rosa, Benjamin Jake, Kim Haley and Victoria Paula Tuner. Conner Michel and Connie Lea Bryant, Sammatha Bertha, Sammie Gale, Melody Jezebel and her boyfriend Danny Jack McGowan, Jessie Jules, Jamey Jane, Jenny Jackie, Richard "Richey" Franklin Jr., Roxanne "Roxie" Dorsa, Lorretta Lynnette, Lorrana Laura, Raven Day Montana and Kelly Ava Burgess-Montana. Then, in grandkids we have: P.'s and Andy's daughter, Patricia and Eric had Eric Jeddah Krause Jr., Me and Leo's son's and daughter's Wyatt AND Evelyn had Molly Miranda and Wyatt Matthew Halliwell Jr., **You and Bianca **had Brian Del, Brittany Dawn Halliwell, **Piper Lynn**, Miranda Marie, Victor Leo and Phoebe Paige Perry-Halliwell, Chase and Olivia had Kendra Danielle Wyatt, Prudence and Frank had Lilly Mae Wyatt-Fuller, Melinda and Ralph had Katie Dawn Wyatt-Milano and Chastity and Drew had Regina Suzann Wyatt-Gregory. Phoebe and Cole's daughters Prue, with Kevin, had Grace Pauline Tuner and Mel and Steve had Rhonda Helen and Rachel Terra Turner-Spelling and Paige and Richard's daughter, Melody and Danny had Danny Jack McGowan Jr.

Chris - Wow, that's a lot. How many is that, 74? 84 if you count the adults.

Piper - That's not counting the Resistance 1.

Chris - Damn.

Piper - Mmm-hhh.

Chris - Are you gonna help me in the kitchen?

Piper - No, your gonna help me.

Chris lets out a sigh of relief.

Piper - laughing - Scared.

Chris - Very. Oh well, I shouldn't, I just died mere moments ago.

Piper - beating potatoes - 2 hours.

Chris - Ok, for me it was mere moments ago.

Piper - No, 2 hours. I'm telling you, you've been asleep for 2 hours.

Chris - There is no way I slept for 2 hours, sorry mom. You're mistaken.

Piper - Momma knows everything. Momma is never "mistaken."

Chris - There's a first time for everything, mom. Better start now.

Piper, playfully, throws a spoonful of potatoes in his hair.

Chris - HEY!

Piper - So are you ready to eat?

Chris - As soon as I go and clean up. Mom is Bianca ok?

Piper - Yes she is. Why?

Chris - I don't know, it might be because she **died**.

Piper - No, I don't think that she died.

Chris - She came to get me and Wyatt kicked her back through a table leg.

Piper - I didn't know.

Chris - If she didn't die then I will be a monkey's Uncle, because she made me think she was gone before she died.

Piper - If she didn't die, Bianca and me is going to have a little talk.

Chris - You will not. If she didn't die than that was a great thing.

Piper - But she let you think that she was still dead.

Chris - So, what's the problem? If I know her she thought that it would get me thinking and working harder, if I thought that she was dead.

Piper - True. But go and get cleaned up so we can eat.

Chris - Who knows that I'm here?

Piper - That would be me, Leo, Wyatt, Bianca and Evelyn.

Chris - Ok. Don't tell the rest of them that I'm here.

Piper - Ok.

_End of Chapter 2 - To Tell The Truth Or Not To Tell The Truth_


	3. Is It Time To

_**Chapter 3 - Is it time to…**_

Chris walks up the stairs to the bathroom so he can clean up. When he starts up the stairs he sees someone on the top of the stairs.

_Hallway_

Chris - Bianca.

Bianca - There you are, I was looking for you.

He runs to her and kisses her. Then he breaks the kiss.

Chris - Oh thank the heavens! I missed you so much.

Bianca - I missed you too, but you need to rest. Come back to bed.

Chris - Not unless you "_sleep_" with me.

Bianca - You were just stabbed and killed. You need to rest. We will not be having sex, young man.

Chris - pouting - It was worth the try.

Bianca - But we will after you get better.

Chris - Ok.

Bianca - Come on back to bed.

_Chris's Bathroom _

Chris - No, mom said it is time for supper. I missed her food so I'm on my way to clean up.

Bianca - I will bring it to you, you need your rest.

Chris - No. I need to find out who is here and why.

Bianca - Family, grandchild, Resistance 1, the family's boyfriends/girlfriends.

Chris - That is what mom said but why are they here? I think it is because they sent me back there--

Bianca - I thought that too.

Chris - Well, I need to find out who is here from Resistance 1.

Bianca - That would only be Shane, Rex, Brandon, Jennifer, and Danny--but we think that was because he is with Melody.

Chris - Ok, I get Shane, he was my right hand man along with Danny. Rex, he was the leader of the east side. Brandon, well, he was west. Jennifer, she was south and I was north. - thinking - So it got the leaders of the Resistance. I need to tell them that I'm sorry for getting them stuck in the sealed off world.

Bianca - Well I have and they all say it is ok. Shane said that if he didn't, he would go nuts without us. Rex is happy to be here, he said that he would miss your cooking so he was glad to go. Brandon, he was the same. He was glad to be here. Jennifer said that she was needed. You know she is a slayer, so she was glad. She said that she needed a break. And Danny, he said that if he was left he would find a way to get to his son and girlfriend so it was good for him.

Chris - Well I'm glad that they liked it.

He walks out of the bathroom to go down stairs so he can see his family.

Bianca - Are you sure you want to go down there?

Chris - Yes and Bianca, when did we have 6 kids?

Bianca - How did you find out?

Chris - Mom told me.

Bianca - Oh, well, Brian Del and Brittany Dawn are your 13 and my 17, you know about Piper Lynn, and Miranda Marie, Victor Leo and Phoebe Paige are our _goodbye_.

Chris - Sorry.

Bianca - I'm not. I have my male Phoenix. And I love our kids.

Chris - So do I, but you were alone.

Bianca - No, I had Chase.

Chris - Do I owe him one?

Bianca - Yes, I would say that you owe him one.

Chris - What happened?

Bianca - Nothing but I almost took his hand off.

Chris - Well, I want to eat. Like I said, I missed her food.

Bianca - I know, it was like old times.

Chris - So lets go eat.

Bianca - Ok, lets go.

They walk down the stairs to the dinning room.

Chris - Hey, is it time to eat?

_End of Chapter 3 - Is it time to…_


	4. We Are The One’s That Sealed Off The

_**Chapter 4 - We Are The One's That Sealed Off The World, That Is Why! **_

Everyone - CHRIS! It's about time.

Chris - Hey I missed you all.

Bel - sadly - Chris.

Chris - Hey there, Bel. Sweetie how are you?

Bel - sadly - Not too good.

Chris - Why?

Bel - sadly - For two reasons.

Chris - What is wrong?

Bel - Boo-boo got left behind and - pointing to Phoebe - she is back.

Chris - Bel that is your mom, give her respect. - thinking - Are you sure that Boo-boo got left? You know him.

Bel - Could you see because when they all left I was with Grace and Prue?

Chris - Ok. Hold on - calling with hand out - Boo-boo.

After he said that orbs formed a cat in his hands.

Bel - Boo-boo!

Chris - beastspeak - Boo-boo, where were you?

Boo-boo - beastspeak - I was with the cat across the street when she went away and then I got scared and ran and hid under her - pointing his head at Bel - bed.

Chris - beastspeak - Her name is Bel and I have told you that time and time again.

Boo-boo - beastspeak - Sorry. I can't always remember your name and I talk to you all the time. Not to mention you **feed **me.

Chris - beastspeak - I know but try to remember her name, she is your master.

Boo-boo - beastspeak - I know and I'm sorry. But what happen to the cat next door?

Chris - beastspeak - She went to the new world.

Boo-boo - beastspeak - When will we be going?

Chris - beastspeak - We will not be going, we are stuck here in the old world.

Boo-boo - beastspeak - NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!

Chris starts to laugh as he hands over Boo-boo to Bel.

Bel - What is so funny Chris?

Chris - Boo-boo just found out that he will not be seeing the cat next door no more. He screamed "NO" really loud and long. He is still saying it.

Now they all laugh.

Bel - Can you conjure other animals Chris?

Chris - Yes I can.

Bel - Could you conjure another cat for Boo-boo.

Chris - Sure, after we eat.

They all sit down and start to eat.

Bianca - So what happened?

Chris - What do you mean?

Bianca - You know, how did you 'die', Chris?

Chris - It don't matter.

Prudence - Yes, it does Chris. We want to know.

Wyatt - All I remember is Chris getting stabbed.

Chris - Ok, after we eat, I will tell you and one question Wyatt?

Wyatt - Sure.

Chris - Are you going to try to kill me?

Wyatt - No, I knew you were coming and felt the need to kill you but I don't want to. Then the world sealed off, the feeling went away. It sealed off as soon as you showed up. I thought it was only going to be the 4 of us, but they stayed.

Chris - Yes that is because the world holds onto the ones that sealed it off. Well they sent me back - pointing to the family - and they - pointing to Resistance people - are the main Resistance leaders.

Wyatt - I never got that.

Chris - Got what?

Wyatt - How you worked the Resistance?

Jennifer - Well we took the city and put it in 4 half's and then Chris chose 4 people to run the Resistance.

Chris - I took one and had 2 right hand men. Shane and Danny.

Jennifer - I was giving the south side.

Rex - I was giving the east side.

Brandon - I was giving the west side.

Chris - Rex was the east side because he was strong and smart. Brandon was west because he was street smart and that was the bad part of town. Jennifer was south, she was a slayer and strong and smart and that was your vampire part of the town. And I was north because that was where you stayed. If they ever came across you they were to call me so I could be there. No one went up against you but me.

Wyatt - So that is how you did it.

Piper - He was smart, that is why I left him in charge.

Leo - Well I still don't get that.

Chris - What?

Leo - How you went against your brother?

Wyatt - Because I was doing wrong and mom asked him to protect the world from me.

Piper - I didn't. I asked him to protect you from the world.

Chris - That was why it was to save you not to kill you.

Wyatt - But Barbus was to kill me and why is he not here.

Chris - That was Resistance 2 not Resistance 1.

Wyatt - That is something else I never understood.

Chris - He came to me and said that he wanted to be on my side. I took him in but I watched him closely but behind my back he would recruit people to his side. As he said, "I had a disadvantage, you were my brother and that you should be killed. Come and join me to kill Lord Wyatt!"

Wyatt - He was raising killer bees that would go through my shield.

Chris gives them a look that said to explain now.

Jennifer - He was giving them a hard shell that would allow them to go through the shield.

Rex - We were there if he was out and about.

Brandon - Max was there when he was in his penthouse.

Wyatt - Yes he was there all the time.

Evelyn - He was there when we conceived Wyatt, Jr.

Wyatt - I'm so sorry about that, I should of told him to leave.

Bianca - You had sex in front of Max?

Evelyn - The lights was off.

Chris - Well.

Leo - You had sex and went ahead and finished in front of me.

Chris - So I was evil.

Leo - But I didn't know that.

Chris - True but I was and we were in the middle.

Bianca - Yes we were.

Chris - That is enough of that talk so I will find out a way to get you all back to the real world tomorrow…

Everyone - NO.

Chris - Why not.

Piper - Because we are the one's that sealed off the world, that is why.

_End of Chapter 4 - We Are The One's That Sealed Off The World That Is Why _


	5. But It Is Only Meant For Four

_**Chapter 5 - But It Is Only Meant For Four**_

Chris - But it is only meant for four. Me, Bianca, Wyatt, and Evelyn. I don't think that it should be for all of us, mom. I don't think that Bianca and Evelyn should have to stay.

Bianca - I'm staying.

Wyatt - I have no other choice.

Evelyn - I am not leaving and that is that Christopher Perry Halliwell.

Chris - Ok this is a everyone decision. If one wants to go I will start to work on it so you tell me if you want to stay or not.

Aunt P. - I will stay. I think that we should stay because we know nothing about the new future.

Andy - I agree it would be better if we stay here. Almost all of our kids are TT'S or they cast a spell to remember the other time-line.

Piper - If you four have to stay then I'm here.

Leo - I think it would be the best to stay because like Andy said, they will remember.

Phoebe - My wisher is here so are Prue and Bel will be here, so I'm here.

Cole - What she said. I think we should stay.

Paige - We have magic School and we can teach them. We have enough food, clothes, we don't need money, room and no demons to try to kill us. I think it is heaven but better. So we stay.

Richard - Yes we stay.

Patricia - It is the best, we can do as we please. We can fix our house where ever we want. We are not scared that some demon can and will try to kill us or our family. We are all family.

Eric - If Patricia is staying so I'm I. I will not lose my son.

Andy Jr. - I love it. But I have one question Chris?

Chris - Ask away.

Andy Jr. - What are we going to do about the one's that are not with someone.

Chris - I don't know. We can't get people in here but I might get someone out.

Andy Jr. - That is right "MIGHT." It is to dangerous for you or the one's that is going.

Chris - Well that is up to them. I will try if they want me to.

Melissa - That is so wrong, you should not put yourself in danger for one or two people. I know that it won't be me.

Mickie - Or me.

Mickey - Same here.

April - I do not want to go.

Ann - I like this.

Annie - Same here, I think it is great.

Alice - If Chris is staying so I'm I.

Penny - That is my thoughts too.

Alan - That is the only think that I didn't like about it when Chris sit us down and told us what would happen if he saved Wyatt. I didn't want to lose Chris and I still don't. That is why I like this. And that is why I'm not leaving.

Aunt P. - The next three kids are mine and there names are Teddy, Tiffiney and Tracey.

Teddy - Teddy is the name but I don't know the good world or the bad. We showed up when the world changed.

Tiffiney - Same here. But I'm Tiffiney.

Tracey - We all are going to stay. Tracey is the name.

Chris - Nice to meet you three and are you triplets or what.

Andy - One single and then twins.

Lucy - Chris My name is Lucy and I'm staying.

Chris - Nice to meet you Lucy.

John - Chris, and I'm John. The answer to the question is I'm staying.

Chris - Nice to meet you too, John.

Chase - We have books, I am happy. Staying.

Olivia - I will not have to deliver mail, I'm staying.

Chris - I was told you and Chase was together.

Olivia - We got marred.

Prudence - I wish that we could but no such luck.

Wyatt - It will be in the sealed world but I'm a judge.

Frank - Will you marry us?

Wyatt - If you pass the brother test?

Chris - So is that a yes for you two.

Prudence and Frank - Yes.

Melinda - Yes. And Wyatt I want you to test Ralph because I want to get marred.

Wyatt - All of them are on the test and Olivia is also on the test.

Chase - Hey.

Wyatt - What, Bianca still on the test.

Chris - She is not.

Wyatt - Yes she is.

Ralph - Well the answer to the question is YES! I will stay.

Chastity - Yes I will stay and is Drew added to the test?

Drew - That is what he said, I'm more worried of Chris' then Wyatt's, but they both scare me.

Taylor - Don't. They both are big teddy bears.

Chris - To you but not to soon to be husbands or our wife's. I like Olivia. - looking at Chase with a smile - But she is scaring me that she would want Chase but she must of seen something else that I don't.

Chase - Funny Chris.

Chris - Taylor? Is that a yes?

Taylor - Yes I'm staying.

Kathey - I like this, it is all family. By the way I'm Kathey.

Leo, Jr. - Leo, Jr. and I like this. It is only family and then we throw in some friends.

Collin - If I'm alive and NOT evil that is good so I'm here.

Courtney - That is the same. Except the dead part for me is the missing part.

Prue - A shadow can't live without his or her life form.

Mel - Staying.

Steve - Same.

Fin - I don't know, can I have Jennifer?

Cole, Jr. - No she is mine.

Jennifer - I don't know, I think that I could take both.

Fin and Cole, Jr. - OK.

Chris - You scare me sometimes, Jennifer. - she looks at him and shakes her head in a "I know" way -

Pheebs - That scares me too, but I'm staying.

Charlotte - Staying.

Brianna - Where else would I go but here.

Bel - No Chris, then no Bel.

Benjamin - I like Bel, I want to stay with her.

Kim - telepathically - Mommy can I stay with Benjamin.

Phoebe - Yes sweetie. Chris, Kim wants to stay.

Victoria - telepathically - Mommy can I stay with Kim.

Phoebe - Yes you can. The same for Victoria.

Conner - I am so happy that Connie is here and if I leave I might lose her so if she stays so do I.

Connie - Then that is a - holding out her hands in a 'tada' way - "staying" because I don't want to go away. I don't know if I will be with the family or my master.

Sammatha - Hi! I like this place, so I'm Sammatha and I have claimed that I'm staying.

Sammie - My name is Sammie and I like to stay please.

Melody - I'm not going no were but mom please let go some, you have two other before me.

Danny - If Melody is staying, I'm staying.

Chris - You have to stay! You were a major part in my going back!

Danny - True.

Melody - That is another reason I'm staying.

Jessie - Well I love this, I'm staying.

Jamey - I'm staying, I'm staying, I'm staying, I'm staying.

Jenny - Well why wouldn't I want to stay.

Richey - If Christopher is staying, so am I.

Roxie - If we can shop without the mall falling on us then I will be happy.

Kelly - You cooking Chris? - he nods - I'm staying.

Lorretta - Are you staying Lorrana? If you are I'm staying.

Lorrana - Yes I'm staying.

Raven - telepathically - Mommy what are we doing this for. I think that I like this.

Paige - I think that she wants to stay and her name is Raven.

Jennifer - I think that I told you I'm staying.

Rex - Staying.

Brandon - Love it, I'm staying.

Shane - Chris I'm not going no where. I love this place, I think that you know the answer to all of it but you are so humble.

Chris - Well I guess that I will **not** be looking for a way out for you then will I.

Everyone - That is right.

Chris - I give up.

_End of Chapter 5 - But It Is Only Meant For Four _


	6. Well What Do We Do

_**Chapter 6 - Well What Do We Do…**_

Paige - Well what do we do…

Piper - finishing her sister sentence - keep alive.

Chris - Well we don't have to worry about that much, we will not die in this world. I don't even think that we will age.

Piper - What about our little ones?

Chris - I don't know. I have to look to make sure before I answer that for you, mom.

Piper - Ok.

Bianca - I will help you with that tomorrow sweetie. I'm tired, me and Evelyn spent time with the kids all day because we thought that it was our last day with them.

Chris - That is something that I would like to do: "meet my kids."

Bianca - We could do that or we could introduce you to all the little ones.

Chris - Go for it.

Bianca - Ok mommy or daddy's lets introduce the kids to Chris.

Patricia - This is my son Eric, Jr. He is just like his daddy. His daddy is Eric, Sr. You remember him right?

Chris - lamely - Yes I do. - enthusiastically - He is so cute!

Evelyn - You remember Molly don't you. This is Wyatt, Jr.

Chris - Hi Molly, I missed you. Hi there, Wyatt, Jr. how are you? He looks like just little Wyatt back in the past.

Molly - I missed you to, uncle Chris.

Bianca - Ok, this is Brian and Brittany; they are our 13.

Wyatt - Sorry.

Chris - You didn't know. It was not your fault. It was: The Order, Excalibur, Gideon and Doyle. You didn't choice it, they chose it for you, Wyatt.

Bianca - I think that you remember Piper Lynn. And this is our _Goodbye._ This is Miranda Marie and this is sweet little Phoebe Paige and this is my male Phoenix: Victor Leo.

Chris - Oh, my! He is so cute. But I will only see my little girls and Brian. I can't wait until I can get to know them.

Bianca - I will let you see him. We are in a world that he can not get hurt in it. Only family.

Piper Lynn - I missed you daddy.

Chris - I missed you to sweetie. Come over here and let me see you. - she walks over to Chris and he picks her up -

Chase - This is my daughter Kendra.

Chris - I do not ever want to see you in a kitchen, got me.

Chase - I do not want to kill my daughter.

Prudence - This is mine and Frank's daughter: Lilly.

Chris - She is beautiful.

Melinda - Her name is Katie. Her daddy's name is Ralph.

Chris - She looks just like you.

Chastity - Regina is her name, Chris, she loves pink. Her daddy's name is Drew.

Chris - Sure she does Chastity, you don't let her wear nothing else but pink.

Prue - Grace, but we call her Gracey.

Chris - Is she going to be mommy's little shadow?

Prue - Yes. I hope she has a good life as your little shadow did.

Mel - Well I had twins for my first time: Rhonda and Rachel are their names.

Chris - I hope you had a good childbirth.

Mel - It was a long one but it was ok.

Melody - This is my son Danny, Jr. and he is as glad to meet you as I am to meet you.

Chris - Well he is as cute as you are Melody. It is nice to meet you. I wish I could get memories of the new ones but since we were not going to meet I guess I was not meant to get them because I have no new memories.

Piper - No one does.

Chris - What?

Bianca - We don't remember nothing about the new kids. Not their birthdays or nothing, they do but we don't.

Chris - Well I think this is all mixed up.

Bianca - What happened back in the past?

Chris - Do you want to know it all?

Bianca - Yes all.

Chris - Well we thought that the game masters were the ones that were after Wyatt. So they were trying to send me back to the future. Well then I got my Premonition. I tried to get out without them knowing but dad said that he was going to take me back to the future. I was going to go and show him that I made it home ok. Then when I get there go back and get killed by saving Wyatt. I knew about: The Order, Excalibur and Doyle but I checked Gideon I think like 200 times and he always said the same thing. Well Gideon had his own plan, he sent us to the mirrored world where we found out that it was Gideon that was after Wyatt. I was watching Wyatt while dad was looking for Gideon. Paige and Phoebe was in the hospital with mom who was giving birth to me. Gideon attacked and stabbed me with a blessed athamae and then I died and faded away.

Bianca - dully - Ok why did you say it like that?

Chris - Because I just lived it. I really didn't want to live it again. I know you said it was Gideon, but like I said I checked him like 200 times. And he said "no, he was not after Wyatt." I checked every demon that was in the underworld. I thought about lining them all up and killing each and everyone of them. Then going to the future and seeing if you were good. But I thought if all demons would fall of off the world you would kill me.

Wyatt - Yes I would have.

Chris - Ok, so no one wants to go back to the good world. You all want to stay here with Wyatt, Evelyn, Bianca and me?

Everyone - Yes.

Chris - Ok, so I will start to read about this world tomorrow. But for tonight, I will be sleeping.

Piper - Do our past self's know what was going to happen. Or should I say what do they know.

Chris - Well they think that Gideon was the only one that turned Wyatt.

Paige - What if we in the new timeline give Wyatt Excalibur, would that make our world go back to the old.

April, Ann, Annie, Wyatt, Evelyn, Chris, Bianca, Chase, Olivia, Prudence, Frank, Melinda, Ralph, Chastity, Drew, Taylor, Pheebs, Charlotte, Brianna, Jessie, Jamey, Jenny, Brian, Brittany and Piper Lynn - NO.

Leo - Ok, that was over half.

Piper Lynn - 25 out of 69 plus 17 grandkids equals 86 kids all together plus 4 Resistance members plus great grandpa equals 91 people in this world. That is a lot of people. Dad I feel bad for you and grandma, you have to cook for 91 people.

Chris - I know Piper Lynn.

Piper - She is smart.

Bianca - I know and sometimes it scares me.

Piper - That is how I felt when Chris came into the picture.

_End of Chapter 6 - Well What Do We Do _


	7. Is This Real

_**Chapter 7 - Is This Real…**_

We see that the family has settled down and starting to get set up. They all have decided to stay in San Francisco. They have all took a house near each other. They always come together for each meal at the manor. Chris and Bianca have studied about the dead world and found out that everything will be ok if they all stay. That they will age but slower. They started up magic school for the kids. One day when Piper and Chris was cooking breakfast they heard a nose up in the attic.

Piper - What was that?

Chris - I don't know but we are the only ones that are supposed to be in the manor.

Piper - Lets go up and find out who is here. It could be one of the little ones.

Chris and Piper walk up the stairs to the attic. When they walk in the attic they see…

Chris - What in the world? What are you doing here?

(P) Piper - I had to see if you were ok. You made it to the good future.

Piper - Hold it. How did you get here?

(P) Piper - We cast a spell that allowed us to go to Chris.

Chris - Why did you do that?

(P) Paige - Because we were thinking that you were in trouble.

Chris - Well I'm not in the good world. We are in the sealed off world.

(P) Leo - What?

Chris - We are the reason that it was sealed off so we got put here.

(P) Phoebe - Then let us take you all out of here.

Piper - We can't. We have to stay because Chris, Bianca, Wyatt, and Evelyn have to stay to keep the world from mixing up with the other.

Chris - rolling his eyes - They say if we had to stay so do they.

(P) Paige - Do I smell something burring?

Chris and Piper - Breakfast!

Piper and Chris starts to run down the stairs to the kitchen.

Chris - while running out the door - Just come down stairs.

They walk down the stairs to where Chris and Piper are fixing breakfast.

(P) Leo - looking at the food - Who is here, the world?

Chris - No, just the family and a few of the Resistance.

Piper - See when someone seals off a world the world thinks that whoever did that should be put there. So by the family sending Chris back to the past to change it, we were the ones that sealed it off. The 4 members that are from the Resistance was Chris' right hand men that took over for him so they were put in here.

Chris - I tried to tell them that I could send them back. But they said that they liked it.

(P) Piper - How many people are here.

Chris and Piper - 91 people.

(P) Paige - What?

Chris - Yeah see aunt P. and uncle Andy have 14 kids. Mom and dad have 11 kids, aunt Phoebe and uncle Cole have 13 and aunt Paige and uncle Richard have 13 plus Kelly. And then we have grandkids.

(P) Paige - What? Who is the Kelly?

Chris - Yes, her mom and dad thinks that she was dead so she was adopted.

(P) Phoebe - Did you say Cole?

Chris - Yes how long has it been since I died?

(P) Leo - 2 months.

Chris - Next month Cole comes back.

Piper - Richard comes back when Chris is 9 months old.

(P) Paige - whining - Cole! Why Cole?

Cole - who walked in the kitchen - Nice to see you too. Chris when is breakfast?

Chris - It is ready. Could you tell the kids that it is ready?

Cole - Sure. - he walks out of the kitchen and we hear him say - Breakfast.

Chris - Are you hungry?

(P) Leo, (P) Piper, (P) Phoebe and (P) Paige - Yes we are.

Chris - Well we made more then we should've.

(P) Leo - So can you introduce us to them or is that too dangerous.

Chris - No it is not, we can as long as you go back and get with the right person.

Piper - Do you want to meet them as a group or just your own kids.

(P) Leo, (P) Piper, (P) Phoebe and (P) Paige - All.

Chris - Ok.

They start to eat breakfast and Chris introduce the kids to the past people. They have a good day together. Chris sees that he was missed and that he was loved. (A:N/ I don't think that he was really loved and/or missed but this is a fan fiction so I can make them do whatever I want them to do. : ( ) They get to know the kids/grandkids/Bianca/Evelyn/Resistance members.

Chris - So are you ready to go back to your own time.

(P) Paige - No. I want to stay a few days. We made sure that people knew that we would not be around for about 2 weeks. We said that we were going on vacation.

Chris - I don't know if we even can get you out of the sealed world.

(P) Phoebe - We should, we will just cast a spell to take as home.

Chris - Well what if it don't work, you said that I was 2 months old.

(P) Leo - Yes you are. We have been trying to see if he has your powers yet.

Wyatt - He does but he will not use them in front of you. He don't like to use them.

Chris - I will but I don't like showing them off.

Piper - That is for sure, we didn't even know that he had powers until he was like 2 years old, he never used them.

(P) Leo - Why?

Chris - I was afraid that I would hurt someone's feeling's.

Piper - So he has powers.

Chris - He should.

(P) Leo - I see.

Chris - Ok so we set you up for **two** weeks and then we send you back to your time.

(P) Leo, (P) Piper, (P) Phoebe and (P) Paige - OK.

Chris was getting ready to take them to a house nearby and set them up. Piper turned and caught a good look at Christopher and Wyatt and who they were playing with. Christopher was playing with Victor Leoand Wyatt and Wyatt Jr. was playing together.

(P) Piper - That is so cute.

Chris - I guess.

Leo - They are playing with their own kids.

Wyatt - That is because we know that they are our kids. We remember everything from birth and when Chris went back, we got a lot of new memories of the future. The longer he stayed in the past the more we got.

Chris - And I was there for almost 2 years.

Andy, Jr. - So we got a lot of memories.

Patricia - We loved it.

Aunt P. - They kept leaving and I never understood where they were going until I found out that they were getting memories.

(P) Piper - I can't believe that you are alive.

Aunt P. - Well it was hard to cope with the fact that you were alive when I got my memory back and we have a lot of touch and go times to make sure that this is real. Or should I call them "feel for pulse and go."

Cole - I remember the first time I saw you do that. I thought it was tag. Tag your sister and hug her for a while and then cry and then feel again. But it turned out to be see if she is staying.

Piper - Well if you lose someone close to you and then they just show back up, lets see if you do anything different… wait that is what you did, but you wanted to stay INSIDE of Phoebe.

Cole - That was 'I lost my love of my life. I don't ever want to lose her again.'

Piper - Hey, we all have done something like that before now haven't we.

Aunt P., Andy, Leo, Phoebe, Cole, Paige and Richard - Yes, we have.

Piper - So lets spend time with the past people and show them that we CAN get along and that we are meant to happen.

Aunt P., Andy, Leo, Phoebe, Cole, Paige and Richard - Ok.

(P) Leo - We can see that you all are happy.

(P) Piper - I'm not happy that you all are stuck in a sealed off world. But I'm glad that you are all together.

(P) Phoebe - I'm glad that Cole is my husband. I don't have to look for my husband no more. And that you are all so happy with each other. That makes me so happy that we still get along, in what, 23 years.

(P) Paige - I don't like Cole but I will see how he is. But I will give him a chance. But I'm glad that Chris is ok. That you all are happy. That your together. And most of all that we get to be one big happy family.

Chris - That is not something that just happened. We were always happy even in the hell world.

Wyatt - I know that was the bad part. We were the only ones that were happy. I can remember when someone would smile I would feel like killing them. But all I ever wanted to do was make you all smile… well not Chris.

Chris - No, never me. I was always the one that you picked on.

Wyatt - That was because I liked it. Because you could take it the others could not.

Cole Jr. - I think that was why Stephan like betting Fin.

Chris and Wyatt - What?

Fin - Remember when he caught us Wyatt. Well he beat me and then he went to Jr. But I changed my shirt and took it for him. Well that went on for about 2 weeks and then he found out that I was doing that and then he would go ahead and beat me twice and then leave and not go after Jr.

Chris - Do you want me to kill him?

Cole, Jr. - You don't have to, he is dead.

Wyatt - Did you do that?

Cole - No, I did. No one hits my sons, daughters, Chris, nephews, nieces, grandchildren or great nephews/nieces and gets away with it.

Wyatt - That was what I thought.

Chris - Thank you, uncle Cole. I'm sorry that I was not here for you, Fin and Jr.

Fin - Chris, it was ok. It was good to see dad come to the rescue. It had been a long time.

Cole, Jr. - Yes it was a long time. But we always had Chris to bail us out of trouble. And we needed it. We are his evil cousins.

Chris - No you're not evil, you're just wicked. That is all that you are. If I was not aunt P.'s con-artist, you two would be.

Aunt P. - That is you, Chris, up and down. They are just swindlers.

Chris - I got it. That is what they are. Swindlers or tricksters.

Phoebe - No they are not. They are little angels.

Chris - They are no angels. They are swindlers or tricksters.

Aunt P. - No, Fin is swindler, and Jr. is a trickster.

(P) Phoebe - Why?

Aunt P. - Because Fin is a swindler, he can do what ever he wants if he puts his head to it. Cole, Jr. is a trickster because he can get out of whatever if he puts his head to it.

Fin and Cole Jr. - Thank you.

Chris - They are a good bunch of kids but they all have their flaws like we all do.

(P) Piper - What are Chris' nicknames?

Aunt P. - Con-artist.

Andy - Trouble.

Piper - Mischief, Baby and/or - saying it very fast - Christopher Perry Victor **NO** demon hunting Halliwell-Wyatt.

Chris - Yes ma'am.

Leo - Unexpected. - Chris looks down - But now unexpected surprise. - Chris smiles -

Phoebe - Wisher.

Cole - Savior.

Paige - Angel.

Richard - Money banks.

Victor - Peanut.

Chris - ashamed - Grandpa.

Victor - What?

Chris - Did you have to tell them?

Victor - Yes.

Chris - Ok. We need to get some sleep, so see you tomorrow.

They all head off to their own homes.

_End of Chapter 7 - Is This Real…_


	8. Can We Stay Please

_**Chapter 8 - Can We Stay Please**_

We see that the past people have been having the time of their life getting to know their kids. They have even got to know Bianca and found out that they like her. It has been one week and they have got to know each and every one of the kids and come to love them all. One night, after they went to the place they call home for a week, Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Leo start to talk after they put down Wyatt and Christopher.

(P) Leo - I think that this place would be great if it was not for the fact that they are alone.

(P) Piper - I know. I have had the time of my life. No demon attacks, no pushy FBI agent, no Daryl and no one to stop us from being together.

(P) Phoebe - I know, if we would have Prue, Andy, Cole, Richard and dad this place would be great to stay forever in.

(P) Paige - Why don't we?

(P) Leo - I don't know, how about we can't drop off the face of the earth.

(P) Paige - Why not? We have told everyone that we went on vacation. We could pull it off by faking our deaths.

(P) Leo - But what about the demons.

(P) Piper - Let them do what they want. We don't care, I miss Chris and I have got attached to his kids, not to mention ours.

(P) Leo - You know he is going to throw a fit. He said that we have to go back in two weeks.

(P) Paige - We can do _his_ thing. He said "Ok, so we set you up for two weeks and then we send you back to your time." so we can stay for the two weeks and go back and get our loves ones and then fake our deaths and then come here and live here for the rest of our lives.

(P) Phoebe and (P) Piper - In peace.

(P) Leo - That might work.

(P) Piper - It should.

(P) Phoebe - But how do we get Cole.

(P) Piper - Wyatt said that he has his powers but don't like to use them so we tap into his powers.

(P) Phoebe - Like with my Empathic powers.

(P) Piper - Right.

(P) Phoebe - I think that I got them back, did I tell you?

(P) Paige - Really?

(P) Phoebe - Yes, I jumped that ghost writer Les.

(P) Piper - What makes you think that you have your powers back? Because of that? You always do that.

(P) Phoebe - That is funny Piper. Really funny.

(P) Piper - It is true, you jumped that cop that time when we got infected with the sins.

(P) Phoebe - Well, Leo was infected with the sloth.

(P) Leo - Don't remind me.

(P) Paige - Huh? Help me out here.

(P) Piper - Pre-Paige. It was a demon who possessed us with the seven deadly sins. I was gluttony. Phoebe was lust. Prue was pride and Leo was sloth. We had to do something selfless to break the curse, and our problem was Prue. What could break pride? We ended up forcing the demon to remove it from Prue. I was hurt from it, as of Phoebe who was shot at. Leo seen he was needed and it broke. But we had to kill the demon to get the pride out.

(P) Paige - That sound fun.

(P) Leo - I was so lazy. Piper was shop crazy. Phoebe was all over every guy. Prue: she was on a roll, she was trying to save everyone and got grazed by a bullet and didn't know.

(P) Phoebe - Sound like someone else I know.

(P) Leo - That was what scared me so much, he was so much like Cole and Prue.

(P) Piper - Yes, he definitely is like his aunt and uncle.

(P) Phoebe - Hey, don't make it sound like their married! That's my man!

(P) Paige shutters.

(P) Piper - Sorry. Well, lets get a good nights sleep. We will need it if we're to _fake our deaths _in a few days.

They say their goodnights and head to bed. All happy and certain that this will work.

The next morning

The girls are up and at 'em real early the next day. REAL early for (P) Paige and (P) Phoebe. Leo and Piper just awoke a few hours prior to their regular wake-up call.

(P) Paige - Coffee, coffee, coffee…

(P) Piper - Here, here, here… before you take someone's head off.

(P) Phoebe - Hey, gimme some of that sweet ambition.

(P) Piper - Here you go. Ok, me and Leo have been talking, and we've decided that, if you agree, we are going to fake our deaths via a plane crash.

(P) Phoebe - Well, yeah, that's what I was thinking too. We told everybody we went to Siberia.

(P) Paige - Yeah, I kinda wish we did.

(P) Phoebe, (P) Piper and (P) Leo - PAIGE!

(P) Paige - holding up her hands for her defense - I said kinda.

(P) Piper - What is a better vacation: Siberia or a hell world where Chris is and then we decide we're sta… - she cuts off just in time -

Chris - Hey, we're sta…ing what?

(P) Piper - I was saying what is better a vacation in Siberia is better or a hell world where Chris is and then we decide we're stationing here for 2 whole weeks.

Chris - Oh, ok. SO… what's going off on your little world. Why you up so early.

(P) Piper - We only got 1 week…

(P) Paige - Yeah, not even a week… More like 5 days and then, sadly, we go 'poof'…

Chris - That is SO not funny. That man almost cost me as much a Mr. Right and Wrong. Almost. They cost me a little more.

(P) Phoebe - Well, if you hadn't tampered with the pheromones, then you wouldn't have been in trouble.

Chris - What is this, bash-on-Chris day. First Bianca, then mom, then Wyatt and now you!

Suddenly, realization sets and Chris turns red from embarrassment, and the (P) girls laugh as (P) Leo just stands there.

Chris - Ops. I just stuck my foot in my mouth.

(P) Piper - wrapping her arms around him comforting - Sweetie, it's ok. I love you.

Chris - I love you too. Ok, so you guys can come and eat breakfast with us if you like. If you want to, I'd boogie, because I'm barely gonna get _my_ fork in. - he orbs out as (P) Phoebe and (P) Paige dashed for the door -

(P) Piper - calling - You know, you guys could orb.

(P) Phoebe grabs (P) Paige's hand and they orb away. Piper and Leo laugh.

(P) Piper - Breakfast?

(P) Leo - Yours, absolutely.

(P) Piper - The boys are asleep, we're alone… - she cocks an eyebrow -

(P) Leo - PIPER, it's only been 2 months!

(P) Piper - So, we waited the 6 months thing with Wyatt, lets try something a little… um, different. C'mon Leo, what is it gonna hurt?

(P) Leo - Piper, sweetie, you had C-section, you almost died, you…

(P) Piper - … want to get back with your husband. Leo, come on! I want this.

(P) Leo - Piper, you might want this, but…

(P) Piper, having enough, blows him up, when he reforms completely and about to complain, she freezes him. She picks him up and carries him upstairs, barely. When she gets upstairs, Leo unfreezes…

(P) Leo - PIP…ER!

2 weeks updeath day… um, fake death day

The family is all gathered in the extended attic, saying goodbye to the past people. Chris is super suspicious, because Paige is crying heavily into a tissue… or is she? That is Chris's question. Everyone is trying to comfort her, including Chris, but he believes his aunt is hiding something BIG.

Chris - thinking - 'something tells me "we're stationing" is not what they we're saying.'

They all have a group hug, but Taylor breaks it.

Taylor - HELP! HELP!

Chris - panicking - Where is Taylor!

Taylor - IN HERE! HELP!

Chris - Everyone, separate, Taylor's caught between us!

Taylor - Thank you…

Chris - No problem, baby.

(P) Piper - Bye.

Chris - Bye…

Everyone but Chris - BYE!

The girls turn to the portal and walk though.

Chris - Something tells me this is not the last of them we'll be seeing.

Piper - What do you mean?

Chris - Since when does aunt Paige _cry_ on goodbyes?

Paige - Well, I agree, but I've not lost you like she is.

Chris - Still not convinced.

Aunt P. - Me either.

Chris - Too close, too close!

Leo - Sorry, son.

Chris - Why?

Leo - I don't know, I just felt as if I should say it again. Sorry.

Aunt P. - Leave me some room to apologize, sorry. I know it's to close to your last works.

Chris - Seriously… You either… - he shivers - I still can't believe I left that world with 2 words!

Piper - You we're in pain…

Chris - Yeah, you _don't_ have _to_ tell _me_ that. Give me a devils athame any ole day!

Leo - Are you sure? That thing takes 1 whole year to kill you…

Chris - I'll be used to the pain by then… 30 minutes is **just** not _enough_ time! I'd prefer a year of intense… ok, maybe not!

Leo - Thought so.

Chris - I want to make a crusade to destroy all pointy structures. Can I?

The doomed people all share a knowing look and look back at Chris, who is wearing a 'pretty please' look. They laugh.

Real World

The present Halliwell's are gathering all things that they would need and things that they would need for the supposed trip. Piper calls Shelia, and tells her NOT to tell Darryl, understanding, Shelia agrees. They call up everything that is needed, and call Victor. He says he will come over immediately. They summon Grams and Mom, but they have their own version of what will happen.

Grams - I don't care girls…

(P) Piper - Grams, please, we don't have time for this…

Grams and Mom - I don't care girls, I'm going!

Mom - Piper Lynn, you listen to me, I am your mother and when I say I'm going, I'm going. Phoebe Lue, Paige Lynette. That goes for you as well.

Grams nods, the girls sigh.

(P) Paige - You guys chit-chat, I have some business to attend to.

(P) Leo - Ok, Paige. Patty, Penny, I understand why…

Grams - NO! My mind is made up.

(P) Piper - Well, we just lost.

(P) Leo - Not yet…

Grams - calmly as ever - Leonardo Del Wyatt, if you plan on going, you best scoot over.

(P) Piper - Leonardo.

(P) Leo - Penelope Louise Baxter-Halliwell.

Grams - Ok, ok, ok!

(P) Phoebe - Oh, cat fight.

(P) Leo - I don't like my first name, so when she calls me it, I call her, her middle.

Mom - Yeah, she wouldn't even let me call Phoebe 'Louise' because she hated that name.

(P) Phoebe - I don't blame her.

Everyone looks at her weird.

(P) Phoebe - Sorry.

Grams - It's ok. Anyway, how are we going?

(P) Piper - Spell. - the doorbell rings - Oh, that must be dad.

Mom - You are taking Victor, but you were just going to inform us. I should ground you all.

(P) Piper - Sorry mom.

Mom - Your not quite off the hook yet.

(P) Phoebe - We know. We have to find Prue.

Grams - not realizing she said it aloud - Good luck, we can't.

Mom - MOTHER!

Grams - Did I say it loud enough.

(P) Piper and (P) Phoebe - Yes, you did…

Kitchen

(P) Paige is talking to a man, whom is unknown by us at this time being, when they hear her sisters scream 'GRAMS!'

(P) Paige - Please forgive them. I need to speak to you, that's why I've called.

Man - Yes, Paige, what is it sweetheart?

(P) Paige - Well, me and my sisters are going to a hell world…

Man - What! Are you completely crazy.

(P) Paige - No, my nephew is there. He sealed off the world and it trapped him there. He's with the future family, but we've agreed that we like it there and decided to stay. There is nothing there that can pose a threat. It's peaceful. Just the family. We can go anywhere we want, do what we want and nobody can say a thing… and I wanted to know if you'd like to go… cause we're never coming back…

Man - Do what? Your never coming back. Paige, what about your life… you know, friends, loved ones, your careers, your social relationships… dating. Marriage, kids…

(P) Paige - No, no, no. We've gotten everything we need, knowledge wise. We're getting our husbands and telling everyone that knows us and is magical or knows magic except Darryl about this… we're faking our deaths.

Man - So, you want me to tag along, do you?

(P) Paige - Well, yeah. You are my closest blood relative besides my sisters that's still alive.

Man - I'd love to go, Paige. What are fathers for?

(P) Paige and Sam hug and enter into the attic.

Attic

When they enter, they see Victor has just found out.

(P) Victor - So you're sentencing yourselves to a damned world for all eternity.

(P) Piper - Yes.

(P) Victor - To never return.

(P) Phoebe - Yeah.

(P) Victor - With Leo.

(P) Piper - YES!

(P) Victor - With your 2 year old and 2 month old sons.

(P) Leo - Yes.

(P) Victor - With your dead grandmother and mom.

Mom and Grams - Yes.

(P) Victor - To leave behind everything you ever dreamed of.

(P) Piper - As strange as this sounds, yes.

(P) Victor - And you want me to come as well.

(P) Paige - getting into the conversation, with Sam securely tucked behind the door - Yes, if you wish. We're not pointing a gun at your head.

(P) Victor - Ok, WHY DO YOU WANT TO DO THIS!

(P) Piper - Chris is there, dad, and it's peaceful.

(P) Victor - A hell world peaceful? It also might be the product of NOBODY'S there. And what do you mean Chris is there. I thought he was here.

(P) Piper - No, he died, and was sent there 2 months ago.

(P) Victor - Christopher?

(P) Piper - No, dad, you're doing it again. Adult version.

(P) Victor - sitting down - What?

(P) Leo - Yeah, he bled to death.

(P) Victor - What do I need?

Sam - stepping out - Is there enough room for little ole me?

Mom - happily - Sam?

(P) Victor - angry and rising from his seat - SAM!

Sam - Hi. How ya doing?

(P) Victor - with a look that could kill… Sam - Better now.

Sam - Ut oh. I'm really sorry about stealing her, but I am not sorry about Paige.

(P) Paige - Thanks… I think.

(P) Piper - Dad, back off. Hello Sam.

Sam - Hello.

(P) Leo - How are you?

Sam - Not too good, I'm afraid. Hello Patty.

(P) Victor - Back away and back off.

Mom - Victor, please, calm down until you get to the hell world.

Sam - Excuse me.

Mom - When he arrives, then he can have a heart attack. It won't matter if he's dying there, he can't.

(P) Victor - Oh, good point. How are we going? Orbing? That seems like a hell world transportation to me, and feels like one.

(P) Piper - laughing - No, we're opening a portal.

(P) Victor - Ok, so when does this magical subway take ride.

(P) Piper - As soon as we kill ourselves.

(P) Victor - WHAT! You did not mention this in the brochure. Was it in the fine print?

(P) Phoebe - No daddy, we're faking our deaths.

(P) Victor - Oh, ok, well… when do we **_KILL_** ourselves?

(P) Piper - Soon. I'm not sure if we're gonna have dad have a heart attack or have him move far, far away after we die.

(P) Victor - I don't know, but you'd better chose soon.

(P) Paige - Well, I have to find Collin, Courtney, Connor and Connie.

(P) Phoebe - Oh, yes we do. And we have to break Cole out of Purgatory.

Mom - Cole? I thought he died.

(P) Phoebe - Yeah, but Chris broke him out?

Grams - What does Chris have to do with this?

(P) Leo - picking up Christopher - This is Chris, you're THIRD nephew.

Grams - Since when did Phoebe or Paige have a son? Piper couldn't have.

(P) Leo - They didn't, Prue did.

Grams - What? She had a kid in hell…

(P) Leo - knowing if he didn't clear this up soon, things could get ugly - NO! She's alive.

(P) Victor - stared to open his mouth to loudly protest, but was interrupted by Leo - What do you mean hell, and what do you mean alive?

(P) Leo - They thought she was in hell and she didn't die. She's 2 doors down.

(P) Victor - Oh, ok. So, who's going to go get her?

(P) Leo - That would be me.

(P) Victor - Calmly - No way.

(P) Piper - Dad!

(P) Victor - What? I never liked the man, he's not good enough for you. Think about it Piper, he left you alone pregnant for how many months?

(P) Piper - Six, but I never told him… it was my fault.

(P) Victor - Nothing is your fault, sweetie.

(P) Phoebe and (P) Paige laugh, with (P) Piper snickering.

(P) Piper - You've been gone, dad, big things have changed.

(P) Phoebe - BIG!

(P) Piper - Phoebe?

(P) Phoebe - Yes?

(P) Piper - Shut up. - she smiles sweetly to her parents and grandmother -

Grams - Oh god, not only did she fill her shoes, she filled her ego!

(P) Piper - I'll take that as a compliment.

Grams - Ok, but it's not.

Mom - Mother! Prudence was very good.

Grams laughs.

(P) Phoebe - By the way, he is her 5th nephew. Me and Paige have 2 boys before him, thank you.

Grams - When?

(P) Phoebe - We'll explain everything later. Now, we have to find a way to get Prue back.

Grams walks over to the pedestal.

Grams - Uh, where's the book?

(P) Piper - Supplies? What? When they come to go though our things, do you want them to find occult things?

Grams - No, but…

(P) Piper - Grams, we're leaving in like 30 minutes.

Grams - Good point. So, how are you gonna get us out?

Mom - We just leave. If Vincent can't find us, he'll give up a fight a while, but eventually will give up.

Grams - I don't know. Those darn West Virginians give up pretty darn hard.

(P) Phoebe - If he wants to come to a hell world to find you, let him try.

Grams - I don't know, he might. He's been calling for a Christopher Halliwell who was just - looking at Christopher - born 2 months ago since I got there.

Mom - Since I'VE got there.

(P) Piper - What happened?

Grams - Demon kibble. 10 years old.

(P) Piper - ripping Christopher out of Leo's arms - Ok, lets go, lets go. We've got a hell world to attend. He is NOT dying again. Never.

(P) Leo - Ok, Piper, you get Richard. I'll go and get P and Andy. Phoebe, tap into Christopher's powers and resurrect Cole. Paige, find the kids. - throwing him his keys - Sam, go and clean out our lockers, would ya. I can't get up there. There is nothing up there I want to keep besides my picture. Would ya get it?

Sam - after catching the keys - Sure. - he orbs out -

(P) Victor - What do I do?

(P) Piper - Paige, take dad to his house on you're way out. Dad, get the things you want to take with you. Ok.

(P) Victor - Oh god. - they orb out -

They all go do what Leo dictated.

Prue's House

(P) Leo knocks on the door and waits patiently. When the door opens, a little boy answers the door.

Boy - snickering - Hello. May I help you?

(P) Leo - Hello, Andy, Jr. Where is your mommy?

(P) Andy, Jr. - smiling broadly and swinging back and forth - Kitchen.

(P) Leo - May I come in.

(P) Andy, Jr. - still swinging, just this time, sucking his thumb - How old is Christopher?

(P) Leo - 2 months.

(P) Andy, Jr. - just swinging - No. - he slams the door shut -

(P) Leo - Andy, Jr.!

(P) Andy, Jr. - behind the door - Go away for another 4 months.

(P) Leo - We don't have 4 months, Andy, Jr.

(P) Andy, Jr. - And why is that?

(P) Leo is about to answer when he hears a little girls voice.

(P) Patricia - Andy, Jr. Let him in. It's urgent.

(P) Andy, Jr. opens the door, not really wanting to.

(P) Patricia - Now, go watch cartoons.

(P) Andy, Jr. runs off.

(P) Patricia - Please, come in and have a seat. Do you need something?

(P) Leo - No, I can't believe it. They did say you were very smart for your age.

(P) Patricia - I don't mean to brag, but yeah. Just a bit.

(P) Leo - You're too much like your cousin. Well, do you know why I'm here?

(P) Patricia - Yes, I do. You are here to get mom and dad as well as my brother and I to execute your plan of escaping to the doomed world. I can't say the real name.

(P) Leo - Darn, your smart. Well, can I see her?

(P) Patricia - You may, if she allows it. - she points to the kitchen and walks off -

(P) Leo rises off the couch and gently walks into the kitchen, trying not to alarm (P) Aunt P.

(P) Leo - knocking on the door frame in the kitchen to make him known - Excuse me.

(P) Aunt P. - twirls on her heels and holds out her hand for leverage, that is until she sees him - Leo? What are you doing here… wait, what am I doing her?

(P) Leo - Sweetie, it's a long story. Piper didn't die, We're married with 2 kids and you have 3 kids with…

(P) Aunt P. - Andy!

(P) Leo - Yeah. Well, we need to talk to you.

(P) Aunt P. - So, what about?

(P) Leo - We're… leaving.

(P) Aunt P. - panicking - Leaving. What do you mean by leaving? Leaving how?

(P) Leo - Wait, Pure. Just settle down. We're going to a hell world. And before you say something, our future son sealed off his original world and died. So he's in this hell world. It's peaceful, no demons, no bad, just family. 91 people, we're not gonna be lonely.

(P) Aunt P. - But what about the demons?

(P) Leo - We're leaving them to do as they wish. Look at it as a 'retirement.'

(P) Aunt P. - No, look at it as 'quitting.' Cause that's what it is.

(P) Leo - No, we want our son, Prue. Please see it our way. He died in my arms Prue. MY ARMS!

(P) Aunt P. - sarcastically - So that is enough to let the demons run a mock. Just let them do whatever they please, just because you lost your son. I see it your way.

(P) Leo - Everyone else agrees, Prue.

(P) Aunt P. - No, everyone else gave up. You have had all this time to think about yourselves. Not about the world. What is to happen to all the innocents?

(P) Leo - What innocents? Chris was killed by an elder! My mentor! So, do tell, what good is there? If the ones who want us to do this, do bad things. They kill, destroy lives, allow hundreds of witches to die DAILY, and everything else! What good is there?

(P) Aunt P. - Leo, just because there is one bad apple, doesn't mean the tree didn't produce any good ones.

(P) Leo - No, then why did Mike say that Gideon wasn't alone in his thinking. That they feared my union with a charmed one would produce a great evil and not give Wyatt a chance.

(P) Aunt P. - Wyatt, I thought your son was Chris?

(P) Leo - They both are. Can't you see Prue? Chris is half elder! What if they discover that he exists? What will become of HIM! Your nephew!

(P) Aunt P. - Leo, I know just as much as you, if not more, what family means. Once, me and my sisters got a question. If the building is on fire, do you save one sibling or five strangers? At first, it was sibling. Now, it's strangers.

(P) Leo - No, Prue. You're wrong. This is my SON, not SIBLING! This is an infant, not an adult who could take care of himself… or had a long life to reflect upon. He is 2 months.

(P) Aunt P. - Sweetie, then why is this even an option. He needs a social environment.

(P) Leo - What is more than 91 people?

(P) Aunt P. - 92.

(P) Leo sighs.

(P) Leo - Prue, please, see it our way. This is the only way out. There will be others. There will be other witches. You're not the only ones.

(P) Aunt P. - Let me go home and get a more clear vision of this decision.

(P) Leo - Ok. Lets go. ANDY, JR. PATRICIA!

(P) Aunt P. - I'll call Andy.

(P) Leo - Ok.

They separate for a moment.

Manor

(P) Leo and (P) Aunt P. enter the attic, following closely behind is a very amazed (P) Andy, Jr. and (P) Patricia and a worried (P) Andy, Sr.

(P) Aunt P. - Piper!

(P) Piper - PRUE!

They hug and shed a few tears until (P) Phoebe pushes her out of the way.

Mom walks over to (P) Paige.

Mom - whispering - You know, she's your sister too. Just tell her who you are and she'll welcome you with open arms, I promise.

(P) Paige nods, and walks over. (P) Phoebe jumps at the opportunity to introduce her half sister to her whole sister.

(P) Phoebe - Prue, this is Paige.

(P) Paige - Your half sister. Hello.

(P) Aunt P. - looking at Patty - Mom? Is this the baby you had that day?

Mom - Yes, sweetheart. It is. I thought you'd remember.

(P) Aunt P. - How could I not? A sister don't show up everyday.

(P) Paige - Although it sure does look like it will with nieces and nephews… and kids.

(P) Aunt P. - Yeah, 91 people. How did that come about?

(P) Piper - Well, you will have 14 kids, I will have 11, Phoebe and Paige has 13 apiece. You have 1 grandkid. I have 12. Phoebe has 3 and Paige has 1. Then 4 resistance members plus Shane. Then we have your daughter's boyfriend, my kids boyfriends/girlfriends and wife's. Phoebe's daughter's boyfriend and Paige's daughter's boyfriend--then Kelly. Then when we get there, it should double.

(P) Phoebe - Chris is gonna kill us.

(P) Paige - Well, at least we will be with him, because _we_ can't _die_!

They all go though the chain of events to get everything done and it is in fact done successfully, with the kids being summoned 2nd to last. Their deaths is last. Poor, poor innocent plane. It hit that ever poorer mountain and left nothing in it's wake except a new cavern.

Radio announcer - Breaking news. The well known columnist, club owner and boyfriend to Richard Montana, Phoebe and Piper Halliwell and Paige Matthew's plane has just crashed on the outskirts of Switzerland. If there is any survivors is unknown, but all I can say is it is looking doubtful. We will keep you updated. The family was flying solo.

The girls and the ones present all high-five successfully.

(P) Paige - WE'RE DEAD!

(P) Aunt P. - jokingly - Again.

Grams - Ready.

(P) Piper - holding the spell - Yessireebob!

They all connect hands for more power, the magical ones that is, and chant together.

Magical ones that can talk - Hear the worlds of us rise, give us what we wish for our prize; we have done all that is asked, open a portal and show us a new path.

A portal shows up, but not before a booming voice.

Voice - Do you know what you're doing?

(P) Piper - Yes.

Voice - You are sure. All of you. Once you step though, you are doomed.

(P) Phoebe - I hardly call that _doomed_. I call it saved.

Voice - Very well. Proceed.

It disappears. They step though.

A portal appears on the far wall of the attic, where, by happen, Chris was reading and having a little R&R. When they step though…

Chris - I just knew it. WHAT are you doing here.

(P) Phoebe - Moving in.

(P) Paige - throwing her arms around him - Is our house still free.

Chris - NO, NO, NO! It is not free, now go back before it's to late.

(P) Phoebe - It's already to late. We're dead.

Chris - WHAT!

(P) Piper - proudly - We faked our deaths.

Chris - Oh, I have to sit down.

(P) Leo - Is something wrong, son.

Chris - Yes, my family has lost their minds. YOU DOOMED YOURSELVES!

(P) Aunt P. - I hardly call this _doomed_.

(P) Phoebe - Hey, find your own lines.

(P) Leo - Oh, now you like the idea.

(P) Aunt P. - Sorry.

(P) Victor - Hey, I **missed** you SO much!

Chris - putting his head in his hands - You too?

Sam - Everyone came.

Chris - Even gramps. (A/N: I can not think who done that, but thank you for the idea. All rights are your and praises. Great idea!)

Sam - Yep, I guess.

Piper comes walking in, then stops dead in her tracks.

Piper - Um, Chris.

Chris - Don't ask. I told you, I told you we hadn't seen the last of them. They killed themselves and moved in.

Piper - What?

(P) Piper - Faked. Faked our deaths.

Chris - Same difference.

(P) Phoebe - Well, me and Cole has some catching up to do, see ya. - to Cole - It's across the street to the left - Cole shimmers their family (Phoebe, Collin, Courtney and himself) out, Chris whines louder -

Chris - This is unbelievable. I can not believe this. They doomed themselves.

(P) Piper - placing her arms around his neck - Don't worry so much, sweetie, it gives you wrinkles. This is an eternity world, could you imagine how many wrinkles you could get from an eternity?

The sisters all link hands with their loved one with transporting, after Piper lets go of course, and transport to home.

Chris - And they call me neurotic.

Piper laughs. They share a mother and son moment.

_End of Chapter 8 - Can We Stay Please_

_**The End**_


End file.
